


Scarlet x Sanosuke Harada "Cuteness"

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Era of Samurai: Code of Love (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: A smut request featuring Sanosuke Harada and MC named Scarlet.





	

“Harada-San is always so helpful.” Oryo said happily handing me some extra dango.

 

“That he is.” I aid a blush rising to my cheeks, it felt good to hear compliments about my boyfriend.

 

“You’re my girlfriend’s best friend so of course I’m going to help you.” Sanosuke said shyly a even redder blush coming to his cheeks.

 

“There was no way I could carry all that flour to my shop and the boy who normally does it is sick today.”

 

“You should take good care of a wonderful man like that.” A elderly lady commented giving us a warm smile.

 

“Yes of course.” I answered shyly.

 

“We need to get back to base.” Sanosuke said turning on heel heading back to the Shinsengumi base.

 

Sanosuke had been super helpful lately with my friends and he would always help around with my medical stuff. If something was out of my reach or too heavy to lift he would just appear to help, a warm smile on his handsome face. He would always blush and mutter a rushed you’re welcome and disappear.

 

“It’s my turn to make dinner.” I commented as Sanosuke took my hand holding it tightly, warm and comforting.

 

“Didn’t you just do breakfast this morning, Scarlet?” Sanosuke asked, curious a small glare forming on his face. “It’s not right for you to be doing all the cooking and you have inventory to do as well today.”

 

“I switched dinner duty with Saito-San and he is doing the laundry instead. There is something I wanted to make for you for dinner.”

 

“Really? What are you making?”

 

“Kakuni.” I said looking up at his gorgeous gray eyes.

 

“Ah.” There was a slight pout on his lisp which caused me to tilt my head to the side, curious Kakuni was one of his favorite meat dishes.

 

“What’s wrong, Sanosuke-chan?” I asked squeezing his hand.

 

“It’s the fact you are going out of your way to cook for me and I have to share it with everyone else.” He admitted his slight jealousy of having to share with the rest of the Shinsengumi.

 

“Oh!” I smiled happily it was nice to know he wanted all the things I offered him just for himself.

 

“Not fair that your lovely hands make all of that for me to only share it with others who don’t deserve it or appreciate it as well as I do.”

 

“You are so sweet Sanosuke-chan. How about you get the first slices of beef and the best pieces of daikon?”

 

He nodded and smiled brightly at my suggestion, leaning towards me he ruffled up my hair some.

 

“That sounds fantastic Scarlet-Chan.”

 

~~

 

“Why is Harada-San getting all of the best pieces?” Heisuke whined as for dinner Sanosuke got all the choice pieces.

 

“Because Scarlet-San is favoring her man.” Okita teased, a cruel smile playing on his thin lips.

 

“This is Harada-San’s favorite…” I said blushing as I sat down next to Sanosuke, he placing a hand on my leg squeezing it gently, reassuringly.

 

“Leaver her alone Okita-san.” Sanosuke said sending a dark glare towards Okita making him bark with laughter.

 

“It’s nice to see this.” Kondo-san said smiling softly.

 

~~

 

One of the local kids had dropped off some bird seed for Snowy – Sanosuke’s pet bird. I knocked on his door he was off from duty tonight and Saito-San was working so he was alone in his room. I heard some slight moaning – was Sanosuke sick? Did dinner not sit well for him? I made sure all the food was really fresh before cooking and serving it to anyone specially Sanosuke. Without waiting for a reply I walked into his bedroom worried that he could be sick and needing help from me. As I entered the room Sanosuke was sitting on his futon almost fully naked pleasuring himself. The blood rushed to my cheeks and then further south as the sight of him moaning my name turned me on.

 

“Scarlet you are so beautiful, Scarlet everything you do is amazing. . .Scarlet… .!” Sanosuke had caught the flash of light pink of my kimono stopping in mid-jerk gray eyes all wide in shock.

 

“Sanosuke-chan why don’t you tell me those things in person?” I asked a coy smile playing on my lips as I closed the door walking over to him.

 

“Ah. . .I don’t think I can control myself with you around me right now Scarlet-Chan…” Sanosuke said with a slightly whine as he covered himself up feeling embarrassed.

 

I removed his hand from his clothes pulling them back revealing his hard cock to me. Why was I feeling so bold all the sudden? We could get caught there was people still up and about and these walls are thin.

 

“I love you Sanosuke-chan, you’ve helped me a lot lately I should reward you.” I said moving closer to him and giving him a light kiss.

 

He pulled at the sash on my waist and undid it freeing me of my clothes revealing soft pale flesh which Sanosuke stared at lovingly.

 

“I love you too Scarlet-Chan, you are very precious to me, I want to make love to you now.”

 

We were both naked now I nestled myself in between his legs pressing my breast on either side of his cock, spitting on his cock a little I rubbed my breast up and down against his hard shaft. I let my tongue flick over the tip of his cock just teasing it as I went up and down his cock. I alternated the movement of my breast sometimes my eyes locked on his gray eyes as he stared down at me lovingly, his cheeks flushed and panting slightly looking so sexy. Putting the head of his cock in my mouth I began to suck hard on it wanting to pleasure my boyfriend as much as possible I flicked my tongue back and forth as I continued to move my breast up and down on his cock and sucked.

 

“I’m close to cumming Scarlet-Chan, will you swallow my cum?” He asked caressing my face as I hummed in agreement around his cock, sending a pleasurable sensation to him.

 

“Okay lean back some open your mouth wide, sweetheart.”

 

I leaned back a little opening my mouth as wide as I could I looked into his gorgeous eyes, loving the look on his face right now, he was had his mouth slightly opened grunting as his hand was gripped around his cock tightly jerking it. Reaching his free hand to the back of my head he ran his fingers through my hair moaning some he rubbed the tip of his cock against my lips as he let out a guttural groan ejaculating right into my mouth. It was such a bitter salty taste a bit strong to take but I swallowed, loving the smile he gave me leaning forward giving me a passionate kiss, tongue roving in my mouth massaging my tongue.

 

“I love you Scarlet-Chan, you are the most precious thing to me.” Sanosuke said laying me down on my back on the futon, caressing my body with his hands.

 

Sanosuke curled his two fingers against my wet clit rubbing his fingers across the sensitive bud moving his middle finger inside of my vagina getting the wetness all of his fingers and all of the lips of my vagina. I arched my back letting out a soft moan biting down on my hand trying to stifle the moan some I didn’t want anyone to hear us. Sanosuke looked up at me a smile playing on his lips, trailing kisses from my navel all the way up to my lips he kissed me softly and lovingly.

 

“I want to hear your moans Scarlet, please let me hear that wonderful voice of yours with only the noises I came make you emit.” He begged of me hands caressing my soft breast squeezing them gently.

 

“But others might hear us.” I said in a breathy voice.

 

“I don’t care, I want to hear you Scarlet I want to hear those moans that are just meant for me.”

 

He placed a second finger inside my vagina curling the fingers up reaching in brushing against the walls of my vagina making my body trembling.

 

“OH yes Sanosuke.” I moaned loudly breaking through that restraint of people hearing us arching my back cumming with him fingering me.

 

Pulling his fingers out droplets of my cum dripping off his fingers he licked them clean savoring the taste, leaning in between my legs he kissed my thighs it sending my senses reeling, toes curling as he playfully bit on my inner right thigh. His hands running up and down my legs caressing my skin the pleased smile on his face listening to my moans and groans. Placing a long slow lick up in between the lips of my vagina sucking in my clit flicking his tongue back and forth, enjoying the sounds of my moans. His tongue pressed in and out of my vagina licking up all the wetness dripping down my legs, right hand pushing his index and middle finger going in and out of my vagina quickly. Licking my clit over and over taking it gently in his teeth giving a tender nip causing me to cum with the intense feeling, pulling roughly on the sheets.

 

Leaning up over me Sanosuke kissed me passionately grabbing his hard long cock he rubbed the tip of his cock all over the wetness of my vagina. Just teasing me with pushing the head of his cock in but not all the way, looking at my face as he did. I whined rocking my hips against him trying to get him in further, I wanted all of his cock in me.

 

“Hmm what do we say when we want something?” He teased.

 

“Can I have your cock in me please, Sanosuke?” I begged, my voice a slight whine as I tried to wrap my legs around him to pull him closer but I couldn’t manage it.

 

“Say my name again in that tone, Scarlet.” He said putting a bit more inside of me, listening to my whimper of satisfaction.

 

“Sanosuke.” I begged in the same tone there was a growl in his voice as he thrusted quickly into me kissing me roughly.

 

Wrapping my legs around his waist he pinned my arms above my head and started to pound into my wet vagina, hitting my g-spot expertly. Sanosuke placed dozens of kisses on my neck sucking on it here and there leaving hickeys on my pale soft skin – marks proof of his love for me. I moan loudly as he went faster, moving down a bit he sucked on my left nipple biting on it gently, pulling it with his teeth. He let go of my hands to massage my breast caressing all of my soft skin enjoying the feeling of it against his own rough hands, I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer to me.

 

“Sanosuke you are the only one that can ever make me feel like this, I want no one else other than you in my life.” I said panting heavily in his ear as his thrust became a bit erratic as his cock started throbbing inside of me.

 

“Scarlet you are the only one for me, I couldn’t love another person like the way I love you.”

 

“I love you, Sanosuke.”

 

With that statement Sanosuke ejaculated inside of me holding his cock deep inside of me making sure every drop of cum made it inside of my womb. Holding me close Sanosuke slowly pulled out of me, moving to my side he cuddled up close to me pulling the blankets over us. His large hand caressed my head stroking my hair getting it out of my face, placing soft kisses on my forehead and over each eyelid. I snuggled up close to him, burying my face in his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart the heart that beat and loves me. Slowly the both of us fell asleep gently snoring in our sleep all comfortable.


End file.
